


Trust

by twinsarein



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is just asking for a little trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can I get Spock riding Kirk on the bridge in the captain's chair? I've read Kirk riding Spock in the chair, but bottom!Spock is really my kink.

Kirk walks down the half-lit corridor. It's towards the end of the graveyard shift onboard, and everything is pretty quiet. Really, this shift is as busy as any other, with a full fourth of the ship's complement on duty. Simply because this is the accepted "night-time" of the majority of the Earth-born humans, doesn't mean that that the ship is kept at less than peak efficiency.

However, the people that crew this shift do tend to be a little more low-key, the dimmer lighting probably helping to encourage that attitude. This is also the shift that the main stations aren't manned, so that maintenance crews can get in for repairs, simple upkeep, to process upgrades, and clean. For example, the bridge, where he's heading now, is completely unmanned. This shift's bridge officers run things from auxiliary control. Of course at this point in the shift, the maintenance work on the bridge should be well over, and the crew moved on to a different part of the ship. Given their importance to the survival of everyone aboard on a regular basis, the bridge and engineering are the first ones done every night.

Getting into the turbolift, two packages held under an arm, Kirk heads to the bridge. When the doors open, the first thing he sees is Spock bent over his viewer. Just as he'd suspected. He'd hoped that they'd finally worked past his First Officer's reserve earlier tonight. Since the man had disappeared from Kirk's quarters as soon as he fell asleep, Kirk knows they have some more work to do.

"Spock!"

If he'd been hoping to jump the man, he was doomed to disappointment. Spock simply turns to face him, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Yes, Captain?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"I am endeavoring to read through the preliminary date we were sent on…"

Kirk waves his hand, cutting the half Vulcan off. "That isn't what I meant and you know it." Watching with avid attention, Kirk notices a light green tinge sweeping up the delicate ears. He takes the few remaining steps to his chair and sits down, placing his packages off to the side. "Never mind. Come here."

Kirk waits until Spock complies. "Now strip."

Spock's mouth opens once, but no sound comes out. Kirk does enjoy throwing his stoic First Officer for a loop. He grins at Spock's obvious confusion - obvious to Kirk anyway.

Lightly clearing his throat, Spock tries again. "Captain, we are on the bridge. Someone could come in at any time."

Kirk had known he'd protest, so he's ready for him. "Spock, we're in the last three hours of the graveyard shift. After the maintenance crew leaves has anyone ever ventured onto the bridge until the first shift comes in?" Kirk forestalls Spock's immediate response. "Until me, that is?"

"No, Captain. They have not."

"So, what are the odds then, that a second person will join us here before this shift ends?"

To Kirk, Spock's quiet indrawn breath is telling. He knows he's won. Not that he'd doubted it.

"Approximately ten thousand six hundred thirty-six point two to one."

Controlling the smile that wants to take over his face, he can be magnanimous in victory after all, Kirk repeats his last order. "That's what I thought. Now, strip."

Spock's eyes flash, but this time he does as he's told. He folds every piece of his uniform with precision and places them carefully in Lieutenant Sulu's chair. The hard cock bobbing gently between his legs making a lie of his earlier reluctance.

Moaning softly, Kirk puts his arms on the chair and beckons his First Officer closer, raking a heated gaze up and down the lean form. Ignoring the hard cock right at eye level, Kirk reaches under the widened stance and slides a hand around to Spock's ass. Slipping his hand between the slightly rounded globes, Kirk moans again at what he finds.

"God, Spock, you're still wet and open from earlier. I can still feel some of my come in you, and the lube too." Plunging two fingers in and out, Kirk loves how easily they slide into his lover. His quick exploration tells him that he won't have to do any more prep to keep from hurting Spock.

Slumping down in his chair, he hastily undoes the fastening on his pants. His hard cock, glistening at the tip with a bead of precome, stands almost straight up with his arousal and at the thought of what he's going to have Spock do before he's done with him tonight.

"Bend over and suck me, Spock. Get me nice and wet."

Just the sight of Spock following that order is enough to have Kirk's cock pulsing with arousal and more precome beads at the tip. Spock flicks out his tongue and laps it up, before opening wide and sliding the engorged organ deep into his mouth. He stops when it reaches the back of his throat, but he takes a deep breath and swallows. Suddenly, his throat is full and Kirk is moaning above him and thrusting his hips to drive his cock deeper.

"Fuck, Spock! Yes, that's so good. God, look at you, your lips stretched wide around me, your ass exposed to anyone who comes in right now. I wish there was a mirror behind you. Shit! That's enough, Spock. Back off. That's it." Kirk jerks as Spock comes off his cock with an obscene pop and tightens his grip on the chair to maintain some control.

It takes two tries for him to get his next order out, his voice is so wrecked already. "Climb on top of me, Spock, and slide my cock into you. I want to watch you ride me."

Expecting an awkward climb into the chair, Kirk tells himself that he really should have known better. He watches as Spock plants a fist on either arm of the seat and, with that casual Vulcan strength of his, lifts himself up until his legs drape over the chair's arms and Kirk's cock is sliding into him.

"That's it, Spock. God, you're gorgeous. Fuck yourself on me now, I want to see you take it. That's it, baby, just like that."

With his Captain's voice spurring him on, Spock almost forgets where he is and focuses on the long, thick cock splitting him open. He concentrates on making his strokes even and unhurried until Kirk leans forward and bites a nipple.

Spock gasps and his rhythm falters. He starts to find it again when Kirk switches sides and bites him again. Arms starting to tremble from arousal, not exertion, Spock tries to stiffen them up so he can continue to impale himself on the cock deep in his ass. He is successful until his Captain leans forward and orders him to bend down.

"Captain, I cannot. My arms…"

"I'll get you, Spock. I'll always be here to catch you." Kirk braces his elbows on the arms of his chair and slides his hands under Spock, until his forearms are supporting Spock's legs and his hands are on the other man's ass. "There, now bend your head forward, baby."

Gracefully, Spock lowers his head, and then shudders when Kirk licks out at his lobe. When he starts traveling upwards, though, around the outer curved shell of his ear and up to the tip, Spock moans and his body jerks. When a hot mouth closes over the tip, Spock shouts out and the smell of his arousal is suddenly sharp in the air.

Kirk had only just discovered what an erogenous zone the tips of a Vulcan's ears were earlier tonight. He suspects that it's a big part of the reason of why Spock had hightailed it out of his cabin as soon as he was asleep. He'd come completely undone and lost all control when Kirk had taken it into his head, completely out of the blue, to start sucking on the tip of an ear when Spock had turned his head and it had come into such tempting reach.

"Captain!...Jim!" Spock's voice is hoarse and trembling with desire as his whole body stiffens under the tender assault.

Releasing the tip momentarily, Kirk nuzzles into Spock's temple. "It's alright, Spock. I've got you. You can trust me. Come apart if you want. I'll help put you back together. Trust me to do that for you, Spock. Trust me."

Shifting his grip just a little, Kirk slides the tips of his fingers to the rim of Spock's hole and let's them slip and slide against the sensitive muscle. Then he latches on to Spock's other ear and starts to swirl his tongue around and suck hard.

With an incoherent shout, Spock gives up all control and decorates the front of his Captain's uniform with come. Kirk stops moving, knowing that the powerful contractions of Spock's inner muscles will make it impossible to continue to thrust. Instead he lets the contractions milk his own orgasm out of him.

He comes silently, his whole body shuddering, jerking the pliant form in his arms closer with his release. Gasping for breath, Kirk feels his cock shrinking, until it finally slides from Spock body. He immediately replaces it with two fingers, feeling his warm come sliding out of the ass he's fingering and down his own hand.

"God, Spock! I love feeling my come in you, how slippery it makes you, how easy it is to fuck you with my fingers afterwards." Plunging deep, burying his face into Spock's neck, he twists his fingers until he finds what passes for Spock's prostate. In a slightly different spot from humans, and much more sensitive, Kirk knows that if he moves his fingers just right he can make Spock come again very quickly.

He wants…no…he needs Spock to know that it's safe to let his passions loose with Kirk, that his Captain can and will help him build up the stoicism he needs when he faces everyone else. It doesn't make him weaker, it doesn't make him less Vulcan, it just makes him the lover and partner that matches Kirk every step of the way.

Massaging the special spot inside of Spock, he clutches his lover's bucking body closer to him and whispers into his ear. "That's right, Spock. Come for me again. Let me feel you clenching tight around my fingers. Do it, Spock! Come for me now!"

Shuddering deeply, Spock's cock pulses weakly between the two men, and Kirk surges forward to capture his slack mouth in a sloppy kiss, both of them moaning against each other's lips.

The tension of orgasm leaves Spock suddenly and completely, so that he slumps forward into his Captain's arms. Kirk holds him close while they both recover from the intensity of what they'd just done.

Finally, Kirk starts the task of untangling them from the chair and gently lowering Spock legs until he can stand on his own. Looking at the wrecked man in front of him struggling to pull himself together, Kirk knows that Spock has given him what he'd asked for – his trust. Now he has to fulfill his part of the bargain.

Reaching down to the packages he'd brought with him, he snags the one on top. He opens it and pulls out the towel that the thermal pouch had helped to keep warm and moist. Getting up and moving around his lover, Kirk kneels on the floor and gently starts to clean him up, even easing into the crack of his ass to make sure he gets all traces of his come off the skin of his lover. Leaning forward a bit, he kisses each globe of Spock ass before giving one last swipe.

Maybe one of these days Spock would be able to be more comfortable going from the passionate lover to the self-contained and outwardly emotionless First Officer. If that day ever comes, then he'll be able to stand on duty with Kirk's come slowly sliding down his legs. Today isn't that day, however.

When he's satisfied that he's done a sufficient job, Kirk straightens up and backs off sideways a little. "Mr. Spock! You're out of uniform on the bridge. Get dressed at once!"

Kirk can tell by the little jump surprised out of Spock at his barked out order, that his First Officer still needs something to help him rebuild himself. Reaching down for the second packet, he pulls out a fresh uniform and quickly gets dressed, he and Spock finishing at about the same time.

Kirk watches as Spock pulls his blue science shirt straight and runs his hands over his hair, smoothing it out as he does. When his hands drop down to his sides, Kirk is pleased to note that the transformation is almost done. There's just a small tightening around the eyes that shows his First Officer isn't completely back yet.

Straightening his own gold shirt, Kirk squares his shoulders. "Mr. Spock, when I come back for the first shift I'll expect you to have a full report on the cultural norms and taboos of the ruling society we will be visiting in two days. I got our orders last night after you left the bridge. The planetary name and other pertinent details are in the usual folder tagged to your console."

"Captain, I must protest. That is a great deal of information to have ready in such a short time."

"I have every faith in your expertise and ability, Spock." Turning away, Kirk grabs the packages, stuffing the towel in one and his soiled uniform the other and heads for the turbolift. "I'll see you in a little over an hour. Mr. Spock."

"Actually, sir, you'll see me in one hour sixteen minutes and fifty-three seconds."

A step faltering only minutely, Kirk knows from that attention to precision that his First Officer is back to where he needs to be for his own comfort and he smiles slightly to himself. As the turbolift doors close on him, he also makes a mental note to ask Spock to send him a copy of his visit to the bridge tonight from the deck's surveillance cameras, and then erase the originals. Not exactly regulation to do so, but he has the feeling that Spock won't object too strenuously.


End file.
